Stranger it gets at camp half blood
by silverhuli
Summary: A certain Greek man gets lost on his way to world meeting. On the other hand he finds the lost culture of his golden years.


Greece had gotten lost on hos way to the world meeting. He was glad, since America was hosting he hated the noise the young nation made. It interrupted his sleep (even though he slept through it anyway). Walking down the forest path in New York he came across a pine tree with a suspicious looking fleece on the bottom. 'Where have I seen this before?' Greece was one of the oldest countries still in existence so his memories kind of blur together.

Shrugging it off he walked past the tree into a clearing. Passing the comp half blood barrier Greece felt stronger than he had in a long time. The feeling was of his country's influence in the modern world. Even with the new power he couldn't fight the need to sleep. Stumbling down he climbed up a tree into a comfortable position and promptly passed out.

~Flashback~

_Greece was the strongest he had ever been, it was the golden age for a reason. Standing on Mount Olympus he was speaking to Zeus who was a great friend. (Immortal to immortal). Smiling Greece knew as long as his friends the gods were on his side then his nation would continue to prosper. Greece was practically a god himself, but with a far heavier burden. Soon the Turks were messing with him. Persia even made a grab, but the battle of Marathon settled that matter. His people warred against each other his body scarring in a way civil war could only do. 'I don't think I'll make it through this one' smiling he lay down to have one last sleep before fading. His last thought before Rome took him over 'where are the Gods now?' Betrayal settling down in his body._

~End Flashback~

Waking up Greece frowned, he hadn't dreamed of the Gods fora long time. Just thinking about it caused his scars to burn. Frowning he climbed out of the tree. Turning to return to the meeting he realized that he forgot how to get back 'well... might as well ask for directions' his carefree personality returning with interest. So the country of Greece ventured further into Camp Half Blood.

Humming an old tune he saw some cabins in the distance. "Ah finally I was getting tired again," walking at his same slow pace as before, Greece walked right into the heart of camp. He was totally at ease and didn't spare the demigods second glance. Everyone was looking at him oddly. No random stranger could walk into camp at least not someone who looked so weak.

Curious Percy Jackson walked up to the strange man "so what are you doing in camp half blood?" he hand already in his pocket holding his ballpoint pen riptide.

Lazily Greece turned to see the boy next to him "just wanting to ask for directions, and maybe another nap". Percy was taken aback by this, nobody can just walk into camp for mere directions! Yawning he asked "so do you have a counselor or whatever you american's call it?"

Annabeth walking into the conversation hoping to do a better job than Percy asked "by american's you imply you're not one?" Staring down at the girl who reminded him of Athena he stopped a moment before answering.

"Yes, I'm Greek my name is Heracles Karpusi. I came for America for a meeting, but got lost on the way to the meeting hall," Greece felt it best to use his human name in this situation. "SO the leader is called a counselor right?" not really irritated he just wanted to know.

Annabeth was confused, he was a Greek man and walked into Camp and didn't know what happened here. Only one way to test her theory, "Mr. Karpusi would you mind if we had a little battle?"

Cocking his head to one side Greece felt as powerful as when he took down Persia all those years ago. Adding to the fact he couldn't die unless his country dies so why not? "Sure," he pulled out his cross from thin air. Annabeth was visibly taken aback that he was fighting with a cross, but she didn't complain. Pulling out her knife she had a ready position.

Yawn Greece said "you can just call me Heracles. Ready?" Nodding she ran into the fight. Swinging her blade as an extension of herself. Greece mused at her very Athena attack, but he had defeated Athena so she wasn't a problem. Swinging his cross at an inhuman speed he knocked the girl across the arena with ease. 'Humans are so easy' he smiled. Out of nowhere the girl appeared and stabbed him in the side. Annabeth knew she was playing dirty, but with her first idea backfiring she thought he would dodge a sneak attack. Apparently he thought as slow as she thought. Her knife sticking out of his side was strange to her, he didn't even flinch. Sighing he pulled out the knife and gave it back to her, " a very Athena approach little girl, but fighting dirty is not something Athena would think of so I have lost interest," sighing he turned away and his cross disappeared. Annabeth just stood there dumbfounded. Wasn't he hurting, everyone else who had witnessed the fight had the same thought.

Percy walked up to Greece "Dude are you hurting maybe you should go get that wound looked at?" Turning to him Greece looked confused "Looked at? What do you mean? It's already healed, silly american's," he said as an afterthought. Percy's eyes widened just a little more. Glancing at the side of Heracles' body that had been wounded and no blood was spewing out, not even a scar, just a cut in his shirt. 'Who is this man?' "So your leader?" Pointing to the Big House Percy had no words.

'These people remind me of my own people back in the golden days, now all I have is Islands to sell and debt' sighing Greece knocked on the door. Dionysus opened it yelling "What now!" Standing before him was a friend he never thought he'd see again. "N-n-no it can't be Dionysus, it's been what three thousand years?" Greece smiled at his long lost friend. Equally dumbfounded the God smiled and answered "yeah it has been Greece. What are you still doing around, I thought you were killed,"

"'I almost was, but my influence in the world kept me alive and I'm here for the world conference, America is hosting this year," Turning around Greece realized he just gave away the biggest taboo for countries, that they exist. 'Damn'


End file.
